Super Mario Bros. 3
Super Mario Bros. 3 is een spel voor de NES uit 1988. Het draait om het zelfde idee als Super Mario Bros. maar is veel geavanceerder dan zijn voorganger. Super Mario Bros. 3 bevat meer verschillende vijanden dan Super Mario Bros., meer levels, meer verschillende transformaties, meer geheimen en extra's en meer afwisseling. Super Mario Bros. 3 hoort tot de absolute klassiekers van de gamegeschiedenis. Verhaal Bowsers kinderen, de Koopalings hebben de toverstaffen van de koningen van Mushroom World gestolen. De Italiaanse loodgieter Mario moet de verschillende regio's van Mushroom Kingdom bevrijden en uiteindelijk Bowser verslaan en de Prinses Toadstool redden, die Bowser had ontvoerd in de tussentijd. right Manier van spelen De bediening van het spel is gebaseerd op de speelwijze van Super Mario Bros., uitgebreid met een aantal nieuwe bewegingen. De meeste levels scrollen van links naar rechts als Mario naar rechts loopt. Terug scrollen is mogelijk. Sommige levels scrollen automatisch en Mario moet door lopen om het level bij te houden. Sommige levels zijn in andere richtingen ingericht. Mario kan springen om over afgronden en objecten te komen. Er zijn diverse vijanden, en Mario sterft als hij hen aanraakt. Hij kan vijanden ontwijken door over ze heen te springen. Een aantal vijanden kunnen ook gedood worden door boven op ze te springen. Vijanden kunnen vaak ook verslagen worden door van onderaf tegen het blok te springen waar de vijand op slaat. Dit werkt alleen als de vijand hoger staat dan Mario, en alleen bij bepaalde type blokken. Een vijand met een schild kan verslagen worden door op hem te springen waardoor hij tijdelijk een onbewegelijk schild wordt. Mario kan dit schild tegen andere vijanden schoppen. Deze aanval doodt vrijwel alle vijanden. Een bewegend schild dat tegen een object botst zal terug kaatsen en kan Mario doden. Dat betekent dus dat je altijd goed op moet letten met schildjes. Eén van de uitdagingen van het spel bestaat er uit dat je er achter moet komen welke vijanden op welke manier uitgeschakeld kunnen worden. Sommige vijanden kunnen het beste vermeden worden (bijvoorbeeld door over ze heen te springen) Nieuwe bewegingen in het spel zijn: naar beneden glijden, vliegen, slaan met het wasbeerstaartje. Opbouw Super Mario Bros. 3 bestaat uit acht werelden, die ieder weer uit een aantal levels en bonuslevels bestaan. Iedere wereld heeft een kaartje waarop alle levels zijn aangegeven. De kaart is zo ingedeeld dat sommige levels gespeeld moeten worden, terwijl andere levels overgeslagen kunnen worden als de speler daarvoor kiest. De meeste levels zijn genummerd, maar sommige speciale levels hebben geen nummer. Sommige bonuslevels zijn zichtbaar op de kaart, andere zijn verborgen. Sommige bonuslevels en minigames bevinden zich niet op een vaste plek maar bewegen zich over de kaart. Aan het eind van iedere wereld moet Mario op een vliegend schip tegen een Koopaling vechten. Als dat niet in één keer lukt zal het vliegend schip zich bewegen over de kaart. Om dan opnieuw bij het schip te komen moet de speler soms alsnog levels spelen die hij eerder had overgeslagen. Iedere wereld is in principe steeds iets moeilijke dan de vorige wereld, hoewel de moeilijkheidsgraad ook afhangt van de persoonlijke voorkeur van de speler. right De werelden * Wereld 1: Grassland (''Graswereld)'' * Wereld 2: Desert Hill (''Woestijn wereld)'' * Wereld 3: Ocean Side (''Oceaan wereld)'' * Wereld 4: Big Island (''Eilandenrijk)'' * Wereld 5: The Sky (''Luchtwereld)'' * Wereld 6: Iced Land (''IJsland)'' * Wereld 7: Pipe Maze (''Buizen Doolhof)'' * Wereld 8: Bowser's Castle (''Bowser's Kasteel)'' In wereld 8 is de kaart donker en kan de speler niet zien hoeveel levels er nog komen. Aan het einde van wereld 8 moet Mario tegen Bowser vechten om de prinses te redden. Bowser en de Koopalings De hoofdslechterik van het spel is Bowser. Mario vecht tegen hem aan het eind van wereld acht. Bowser heeft zeven kinderen, de Koopalings, die ieder een wereld bewaken, en aan het eind van die wereld vechten tegen Mario in een vliegend schip. De zeven Koopalings zijn: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa en Ludwig von Koopa. De koopalings zijn te verslaan door drie keer op ze te springen. Je kunt echter niet op ze springen als ze hun stekels opzetten. Timing is daarom heel belangrijk. In latere spellen worden de Koopalings niet als kinderen van Bowser gezien. Transformaties Een nieuw spel of een nieuw leven begon altijd met de gewone kleine Mario. Door bonusvoorwerpen te vinden kon je een andere Mario worden. Je kunt ook transformeren door een bonusvoorwerp dat je eerder gekregen hebt uit je voorraad te pakken. Transformaties zijn niet in alle levels even nuttig. In sommige levels zijn ze bijna onmisbaar. De uitdaging is om uit te vinden welke transformatie in welk level het meeste voordeel oplevert. right Mario (kleine Mario) Dit is de default Mario. Als deze Mario één keer geraakt wordt door een vijand gaat hij dood en verliest een leven. Als hij in een afgrond valt is hij ook dood. Super Mario (grote Mario) Als Mario een paddestoel pakt wordt hij Super Mario. Super Mario is groter dan gewone Mario en kan bepaalde blokken kapot stoten die Mario niet kapot kan maken. Super Mario kan bukken, want gewone Mario niet kan. Soms moet Super Mario eerst lopen en daarna bukkend verder glijden om door kleine doorgangen te komen waar gewone Mario zo doorheen kan. Als Super Mario geraakt wordt door een vijand verandert hij in gewone Mario. Als Super Mario in een afgrond valt is hij dood. Fire Mario (Vuurbal Mario) Als Super Mario of Wasbeer Mario een Fire Flower (vuurbloem) pakt, wordt hij Fire Mario. Fire Mario kan vuurballen gooien. Een vuurbal doodt de meeste vijanden in één keer. Als Fire Mario geraakt wordt door een vijand, raakt hij de Fire Flower kwijt en verandert hij terug in Super Mario. Als Fire Mario in een ravijn valt, is hij gelijk dood. Tanooki Mario (Wasbeer Mario) Als Super Mario of Fire Mario een herfstblaadje pakt wordt hij Tanooki Mario (Wasbeer Mario). Tanooki Mario heeft een wasbeerpak met een staart waarmee hij bijvoorbeeld vijanden kan wegslaan of blokken kan raken. In deze vorm, heeft Mario de mogelijkheid om langzaam naar beneden te zweven als hij valt, met behulp van zijn staart. Nadat Tanooki Mario een lange aanloop heeft genomen, kan hij ook voor korte tijd vliegen. In sommige levels is er geen gelegenheid voor dat soort lange aanlopen. Als Tanooki Mario geraakt wordt door een vijand verandert hij in gewone Mario. (Lees meer...) Kikker Mario De kikkertransformatie werkt alleen in onderwaterwerelden. Als Mario het kikkerpakje aantrekt wordt hij Kikker Mario. Hij kan dan sneller zwemmen en ook kan zijn de zwembewegingen nauwekeuriger te sturen, waardoor het veel makkelijker wordt om onder water vijanden of objecten te ontwijken. Standbeeld Mario Standbeeld Mario kan tijdelijk onkwetsbaar worden. Onkwetsbare Mario Als Mario (in welke vorm ook) een sterretje pakt verandert hij tijdelijk in onkwetsbare Mario. Onkwetsbare Mario kan iedere vijand verslaan door hen alleen maar aan te raken. Dit effect duurt altijd kort. Aan de muziek is te horen wanneer het effect gaat stoppen. Onkwetsbare Mario is niet helemaal onkwetsbaar; als hij in een afgrond valt gaat hij toch dood. Dit is het meest verraderlijke aspect aan onkwetsbare Mario, en veel beginnende spelers verliezen hierdoor soms kostbare levens. Multiplayer opties Het spel kan met één of twee spelers gespeeld worden. Bij de twee speler optie kun je elkaar helpen of dwars zitten. Dwars zitten kan onder andere door bonusvoorwerpen voor elkaar weg te kapen. Ook is het mogelijk om bepaalde minigames gebaseerd op Mario Bros. tegelijk te spelen. Speler 1 is altijd Mario, speler 2 is altijd zijn jongere broer Luigi. De twee broers hebben de zelfde eigenschappen en vaardigheden, dus het maakt voor het spelen niet uit wie je bent. Save games en continues Zoals vrijwel alle spellen uit die tijd bevatte Super Mario Bros. geen save games. Dat betekent dat je iedere keer als je het spel speelt opnieuw bij level 1-1 moet beginnen. Heruitgaven hebben soms wel een mogelijkheid om je spel op te slaan. Als je al je levens kwijt bent is er wel een mogelijkheid voor een continue. Het nieuwe spel begint dan aan het begin van de wereld waar je de vorige keer gebleven was. Ontvangst Super Mario was al erg populair door het enorme succes van Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Bros. 2 kwam en ging relatief onopgemerkt, maar Super Mario Bros. 3 was weer een enorm succes. Critici en spelers waren dolenthousiast. De verkoopcijfers waren gigantisch. Ruim twintig jaar na dato wordt Super Mario Bros.3 nog steeds gezien als één van de beste videogames aller tijden. Trivia * In Japan heet het spel: スーパーマリオブラザーズ3, oftewel: Sūpā Mario Burazāzu Surī * Super Mario Bros 3 wordt soms ook Mario 3, SMB3 of Super Mario 3 genoemd. * In 1993 verscheen Super Mario All-Stars voor de SNES, een verzameling van bijgewerkte versies van Mario 1, 2 en 3 en the Lost Levels. De spellen bevatten nieuwe graphics en bijgewerkte muziek. Categorie:Games Categorie:2D-platformers Categorie:NES-games